The wrong side of the field
by dalilamoon21
Summary: Dating Gokudera is like playing a baseball game on a mine field, waiting for a foul ball to come his way. But that has never stop him before from giving it his all.


The wrong side of the field.

by: dalilamoon21

This is my first foray into the world of yaoi and KHR. But I love this pairing. They remind me of Hiroki and Nowaki from Junjou.

KHR doesn't belong to me, and I apologize for grammatical errors.

xxx

The cloudy sky and the humidity in the air, brings no respite to the distresses citizens of Namimori; but a faint promise of a rain that would hopefully put an end to the heat wave that has been affecting the town for weeks.

In a small apartment, two teenagers lay on a bed that is only meant for one. The fan resting on the nightstand table, brings little relief to the occupants of the bed. The sheets are sweaty and sticky and cling to their skin uncomfortably, and after their activities, the smell of sex and sweat permeates the air. But even then, the silver hair teenager had refused to sleep uncovered.

Which is very vexing for one Yamamoto Takeshi, who is very tempted to just go ahead and open the damn window that one Gokudera Hayato, had refused to leave open. _'Are you an idiot?! Do you want the whole town to listen to what we are doing!'_

Yamamoto almost pointed out, that it was him that made all the noise, but he knew that that comment would only get him kick out of the small apartment. Something that the swordsman didn't want to happen, since it would defeat the purpose of coming here in the first place. He had prepared for this night for weeks, and had fantasied even longer.

Yamamoto would never understand the Italian completely, but for being such a genius, his boyfriend could have the most ridiculous notions. Why Gokudera insisted on covering them with the sheets, was a mystery for the swordsman; especially after he had seen, touch an taste every part of Gokudera's body tonight. _'I don't give a fuck you idiot, I am not just gonna lay down naked. I am not a pervert like you!'_

Yamamoto looks at the boy currently using him as a pillow, and moves some of the hair that is clinging to his face. The dark hair teen decides that he likes to watch a sleeping Gokudera. He looks adorable. Although, to be fair, he likes to watch him no matter what he is doing; something that pisses Gokudera greatly and makes him blush in such an enticing way.

But right now, he looks so calm and innocent, and the soft glow of the moon is framing his pale skin and silver hair in such a way, that it looks like he is glowing. Yamamoto thinks that he looks like an angel; a grumpy one that curses and smokes and likes to threatened people with sticks of dynamite, but his angel all the same.

The fact that Gokudera can sleep so soundly in this weather, and that he didn't mind the dirty state they were in, shows just how tired he must be. Yamamoto feels a little twinge of guilt, it is his fault after all.

For the last month, their relationship had been building up to this moment. Tonight had been _the_ night.

"Ne, Hayato. We've come a long way uh?"

Yamamoto is not a very insightful person, and understanding his relationship with Gokudera had been the cause of many headaches. Ever since that first stare down, the relationship between the two teenager's has been very explosive, (mostly on Gokudera's side really, since Yamamoto just laughs it off like nothing is going on). But Yamamoto had been truly surprised by Gokudera's obvious dislike of him. But he was Tsuna's friend, and if he got along with the new kid, then Yamamoto knew he was alright. He figured that as soon as they got to know each other better, things would turn out ok.

Of course they hadn't.

There was the verbal abuse _'You baseball freak, are you really that much of an idiot? I just explained this to you twice!' _The bodily damage whenever he touched him in any way. _'Would you stop touching me you bastard!' _And lets not forget the random mood swings that brought forth dynamite his way. But Yamamoto didn't let that get him down, because for some strange reason he took a liking to Gokudera almost immediately.

Ever since he touched a bat, his thoughts were of baseball, and baseball only. Sure, he had his fan club, and girls confessing to him all the time; but he just didn't cared. He humor them, and was nice to them because that's what his dad taught him. So imagine his surprise, when his first thought upon meeting the new Italian student, was how pretty he was! Of course, he blamed it on the boy's exotic and effeminate features. Who has silver hair nowadays?

And moodiness aside, Gokudera was a really cool guy. His devotion to Tsuna, while a little obsessive, showed how loyal he was to those he care about. He was also very smart in all subjects and in Yamamoto's opinion, he was adorable when he blushed, which was often whenever he was concerned.

But what attracted Yamamoto the most, was how expressive and passionate he was. Gokudera was like a skittish cat, handle him the wrong way, and he'll attack you without warning. Unless you were Tsuna. Then he is all docile and cute. Of course, violence was usually involved whenever the hurricane bomb was concerned. But nobody could denied that things were boring around Gokudera.

So, Yamamoto figured that his weird infatuation for Gokudera would go away after he got to know the other boy better; the novelty of the foreign Italian kid would wear off. But as the days went by, and the weeks and then the months; his infatuation with Gokudera got worst.

The first dream was unexpected, and God damn scary. He had been terrified, and disgusted with himself, for thinking such impure thoughts of his friend. He had been so embarrassed and self conscious around Gokudera the next day, that the shorter teen had screamed at him for being such a creep. The next dream, while still unwanted, hadn't shocked him as much. All it took was a cold shower for his mind to clear up and go about his way; but it didn't took long for the cold showers to stop working.

The first time he masturbated, was after a study session they had at his house. It was hot, and Gokudera had put his hair up in a ponytail and taken his school shirt off, leaving him wearing his undershirt. Nothing new really, he had seen him like this before. For Gods sake, he has seen him with less clothes than that! But for some reason, he just couldn't shake the image of Gokudera's long pale neck, the way his glasses hanged over the bridge of his nose and the way his breath ghosted over his neck whenever he got close to him in order to check his work. Of course he couldn't concentrate at all. Gokudera had screamed at him for being an idiot, while Tsuna watched mortified for Yamamoto's safety.

In retrospect, he didn't feel guilty at all. If anything, he felt like a weight was lifted of him. He had come to terms that he had more than friendly feelings for Gokudera, and that he wanted more than friendship from the moody teen. So he saw masturbation as a healthy way of venting his pent up frustration, and also, it saved him the embarrassment of doing something stupid in front of Gokudera.

So what exactly was he supposed to do in order to get Gokudera to like him? The fact that they were both guys aside, there was the issue of the silver hair teen not even liking him as a friend. It was a great challenge, but once Yamamoto found something that he wanted, he would pursue it with the same tenacity he would play a game. The Japanese boy would pull every trick in the book in order to win this game.

And there was something that gave him confidence, just a little something, but it was better than nothing right? After watching Gokudera for so long, he found out that the boy would blushed twice as hard when Yamamoto would touch him, and how bothered he got only when he praised him.

Knowing that he was able to bring such extreme reactions from the silver haired boy made him happy, because it was during those moments that he had Gokudera's full attention.

But it was that day, when they fought gamma, that their relationship had catapulted into what it is today.

Yamamoto had been so angry at Gokudera's stubbornness. It wasn't enough that they had to fight such a strong enemy, but he had to go and have one of his hissy fits. His words had hurt him and made him more angry that he ever remembered. That was the first time he ever felt like punching the dynamite user... which he actually kind of did, but in his defense the Italian deserve it.

Of course, they screwed up royally, and in the end, they had to be rescued by none other than Hibari.

Which only made the situation worse, taking that both teenagers hated feeling useless and defeated with a passion. After Yamamoto woke up, his first thoughts had been of Gokudera. He had been so relived when the kid told him that Gokudera was ok, and was recuperating on the other infirmary room.

After telling Reborn his version of what had happened, the kid had just smirk at him in that knowing way of his. _'If you want your relationship with Gokudera to develop, you are gonna have to be more direct.' _It is really scary how he seems to know everything that happened with the Vongola guardians.

It was Reborn's words that had given him the courage to confront Gokudera on what had happened. It hadn't been easy though. There was a lot of mumbling and stuttering and awkward silence. Yamamoto had apologize for his behavior, to which gokudera responded with a _'Why the fuck are you apologizing for? I...It was my fault.'_

From there on ,one thing led to another, and before he knew it, Yamamoto was spilling his feelings to a very flustered Italian. Who, thanks to all Gods out there, had very reluctantly agreed to reciprocating. Yamamoto had been so happy at Gokudera's admission, that he got the courage to do something he had wanted to do for a very long time. He kissed him. It had been just a peck, an innocent touch of lips; but it had meant so much more to them. Things would never be the same after that first kiss at the infirmary.

Of course, things became all degrees of awkwardness after that; what with Yamamoto wanting more than the stolen kisses and the fleeting touches whenever they were left alone. The fact that they slept in the same room, didn't make things easier for Yamamoto, who had become sexually aware after meeting the short Italian.

Gokudera would get so flustered and angry at him, that a new insult had been added to his repertoire; he was now: _'The fucking perverted idiot baseball freak!'_ Of course, between trying to save the world and staying alive, their budding relationship had to be put on hold.

After all the fights, and near dead experiences; they managed to defeat Byakuran and returned to the past in one piece. It was hard to believe it at first, that they were actually back to their own time. It was when Chrome suddenly changed into a frantic looking, Mukuro Rokudo (a Mukuro that looked like a fifteen year old), that they knew they were back.

It had shocked them all (more like freaked them out), when Mukuro started shaking a confused Tsuna like a rag doll, demanding to known were he had been for the last month and if his body was harmed in any way. Gokudera was about ready to throw some dynamite when they were shocked, by Hibari this time, who shoved the freaky teen away. Taking into consideration their past dealings, their verbal spat soon escalated into a full blowned fight.

Nobody wanted to be the ones to stop the fight. (Although, everyone kept looking at a mortified Tsuna) But when Hibari took out his box weapon, Tsuna acted out.

Yamamoto has to admire Tsuna for how much he changed during their little trip in time. Of any of them, he had grown and improved the most; to the point that he no longer needed a bullet to change into his dying will mode. It had been an amazing sight, when Tsuna got in between the two boys and stopped their fight. Both teens had looked surprised for a moment, but almost immediately shrug it off and separated. Mukuro had disappeared, promising Tsuna of seeing him again soon, leaving a confused Chrome behind, and a very piss off Hibari, who had accused Tsuna of protecting the trash.

After the battle with the Millefiore, Yamamoto had noticed a sudden change in Hibari's behavior. It was subtle, and he was very careful to looked as if nothing had change, but the way Hibari looked at Tsuna sometimes, was the same way Yamamoto had looked at Gokudera for over a year. Yamamoto had brought up Hibari's change to a reluctant Gokudera, who accused him of over thinking. _'You are fucking stupid. Not everyone is a freaking stalker like you!'_

But when Hibari showed up at the party they were having at Takesushi in order to celebrate their safe return, Gokudera had to recant his words. Just the fact that the feared prefect had showed up, proved that there was something very off with the surly teen. It definitely changed the mood of the party. Especially when he kept staring at Sasagawa-san and Miura-san whenever they came within a meter radius of the Vongola heir.

All of their usual friends had showned up at his place. The strangest of all, and very unexpected (even more so than Hibari), the Varia.

Up to this day, Yamamoto has no idea how everybody fit in his place. Or how, despite some of the people present, his fathers restaurant and home didn't ended up completely trashed, and that no one got hurt...too badly. Lambo once again proved himself to be the most annoying existance in the world, when he opened his box weapon to show off everybody that he was the most powerful guardian of the universe. The Varia couldn't even eat without fighting amongs themselves, and started making lewd jokes when a drunk Shamal kept on hitting on Squalo thinking that he was a girl.

But things went downhill when Chrome suddenly changed into Mukuro Rokudo, who began fussing over Tsuna while smirking at a very, very angry Hibari. Poor Tsuna had to expend the majority of the party playing the diplomat and keeping those two from killing each other.

Somehow they survived the night. And at the end, everyone enjoyed themselves. Of course, the party didn't end up after most people had left. The Varia thought it would be extremely entertaining, to get the young guardians drunk. Tsuna had been reluctant, but Xanxus didn't give him a choice. Chrome (who had finally gone back to normal) had off course denied, Hibari just scoffed and disappeared, Sempai had been all for it to the extreme, Yamamoto didn't mind trying, while Gokudera had outright refused. Squalo and Belphegor's taunting changed his mind, for Gokudera suddenly decided a drinking contest was in order.

Gokudera, for all his boast, had very low alcohol tolerance; and once he got drunk...well.

He was clingy, and loud, and unrestrained. If he had been hoping on keeping their relationship a secret, he screwed up BIG time, the moment he started listing what he loved about Yamamoto the most. As it turned out, he thought he looked very sexy with his baseball uniform on. At least Gokudera couldn't blame him for blowing up their cover. Yamamoto had to drag Gokudera upstairs to his room, least he embarrassed himself more than he already had.

Of course he had complained. _'I'm not some fucking girl, why the hell are you carrying me you bastard!' _And once he put the drunk Italian on his bed, he had accused him of trying to take advantage of him because he was drunk. _'You fucking pervert, get your fucking hands off me!'_ He was about to leave, when Gokudera grabbed his hand and looked at him with glazed pleading eyes.

"Kiss me."

Go figured.

Of course Yamamoto couldn't refuse.

They had make out, properly this time. No more close mouthed kisses and pecks or innocent little touches. Yamamoto hadn't mind at all that Gokudera was drunk, or that his dad was sleeping down the hall, or that everyone would probable make lewd comments once he went back downstairs.

They had kiss, and touched each other like starved men. For the first time, he got to really feel the Italian's skin; it felt as soft as he imagined. The little gasps and moans, were driving Yamamoto crazy. Of course he had no experience, neither of them did. So it was messy and clumsy and awkward, but they didn't care. (Yamamoto knew that come tomorrow, Gokudera would explode and probably hole up himself in his apartment, hoping the earth would swallow him whole). Unfortunately it didn't last long. Four minutes after they started, Gokudera passed out on his bed. Leaving a very frustrated Yamamoto.

Once he went downstairs (after making some adjustments), just like he had expected; the Varia didn't hold their comments back._'_

"VOOIII!! You fucking perverts, there you are trying to save the fucking world, and you are fucking around with your boyfriend"

"Shi, shi, shi. I guess Squalo is not the only one taking it from behind"

"What the fuck! Shut the hell up you fucking brat!!" Of course Squalo tried to attack the knife wielder. He started waiving his sword around over his head, when he was thwarted by Lussuria.

"Now, now, Squalo. Calm down please. Shame on you Belphegor, Squalo still thinks that is a secret"

All of them started laughing at the way Squalo just froze, and then started sputtering curses in Italian. Xanxus only rolled his eyes and called them 'fucking scum'

Tsuna and sempai were completely in shock. Yamamoto gave them an awkward uncomfortable smile. "Well. I guess the secret is out."

"You and Gokudera-kun" Tsuna asked timidly. "When?"

"Octopus head. Really? I thought you had more common-sense"

Of course, everyone (save Xanxu's, who took it as his cue to leave, dragging a screaming Squalo with him) was interested in how the two had gotten together, and how far they gotten. But it was when Lussuria started giving pointers on how to please a man, that everybody decided to call it quits.

As predicted, Gokudera had been so embarrassed that everyone knew about their relationship. Not even Tsuna's reassurances that everything was fine, and that he was really happy for them, were enough to keep the agitated teen from freaking out. There were screams and curses, (at no one in particular), and maybe a couple of broken things, before Gokudera ran out like the devil was after him.

It took a week for Gokudera to finally talk to Tsuna and letting him into his apartment. And another one before he even talked to Yamamoto, let alone let him inside his home. And of course, he had been livid and cursed and blamed everything. (except Tsuna, of course) From the fucking Varia, to the fucking sake, to the fucking party, and so on and so forth.

"Hahaha. look at the right side Gokudera. At least we don't have to hide it anymore" And he gave the screaming teen a radiant smile. Gokudera's eyes widened to an almost comical proportion, he sputtered incoherently and before Yamamoto could asked him what was wrong; Gokudera attacked him.

Of course, the baseball player was much stronger than the silver hair teen, and soon he had overpower him. Yamamoto ended up on top of Gokudera, with the silver hair man's legs almost wrapped around him. When he noticed this, the bomber furiously tried to brake free from the position they were in. But they were both panting, and after all those weeks of waiting patiently, Yamamoto snapped.

Their fight became a heady make out session.

This time was better, it had started all rushed and frantic, but soon they slowed down and took it slowly. Gokudera had calmed down after that, and very reluctantly admitted that maybe it wasn't so bad. He was so red, it was cute. _'Stupid idiot, don't get to full of yourself'_ His glares looked like pouts, and soon his words were drowned by Yamamoto's hungry mouth.

After that, they took it in stride. But even though pretty much everybody knew about their relationship; Gokudera would still act all skittish and pretend like nothing was going on. Of course, that didn't stop Yamamoto from attacking his boyfriend (Gokudera still denied to call him that) whenever he had a chance.

Within the next weeks, their relationship escalated. They weren't just kissing anymore, there was petting, that soon turned into touching and then into grabbing. One day Yamamoto's hand 'accidentally' ghosted over Gokudare's covered erection, he kicked him out of his house. When he finally forgive him, he tried it again, and this time he was more succesful, his hand actually ended up going inside.

After that, despite all of his protest, Gokudera never stopped him. He would never forget the way gokudera moaned his name when he first gave him oral sex. It was almost a month after they returned from the future, that the only thing left for them to do, was to have actual sex.

Ok, stop, go back and rewind. How do guys have sex?...

Yamamoto wanted their first time to be special _'What are you? a fucking girl' _So he had researched everything he needed to know about how guys had safe sex. Of course he was embarrassed to use his computer to look for such information, especially when his dad would praise him for doing his homework (well, he _was_ doing homework).

Going to the store to buy lube and condoms had been very distressing for Yamamoto _'The fuck I'm going with you!' _The clerk had given him such a lecherous look. But the thought of having sex with Gokudera, was enough to deal with the indignation.

The accursed night finally came. He didn't know who was more nervous. Him or Gokudera. But he felt sure of himself after all of his research. All of the sites he had visited said that in order to make it as much as pleasurable for both partners, it all came down to trust and to take it slowly.

He made sure to please Gokudera as much as possible before he attemted to do the deed. But seeing him naked for the first time; all panting and flushed because of him, had almost made him come. His slim, pale body, was scattered with faint scars. But to Yamamoto, Gokudera was perfection. It was then that he finally realize, the extent of his feelings for the teen panting under him.

He loved Gokudera, trully did. And it scared him.

It scare him because Gokudera was a difficult person to pinpoint, and dating him is like playing baseball on a mine field. And he knew he was probably on the wrong side of the field, waiting for a foul ball to come his way. Gokudera had admitted to liking him, but like does not equal love. But Gokudera does equate to difficult and unpredictable.

It was probably an accident waiting to happen. And Yamamoto just knew that saying the 'L' word right now, would completely scare him off.

But right now, Gokudera is moaning and saying his name, and he can see himself clearly in his lusty eyes, and that fact is his undoing.

He takes him slowly. They stop a few times, waiting for him to adjust. Yamamoto kisses him to ward off the pain of his invasion. And when he finally is all the way inside him, he closes his eyes and comes to the conclusion that so far, no matter how difficult a game has been; he has never given up.


End file.
